


This Is The Best Way To Be Owed:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Perfect Dates Collection Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: S10e02 Kuipeia e ka makani apaa, Episode: s10e02 Kuipeia E Ka Makani Apaa (Knocked Flat By The Wind; Sudden Disaster), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Date, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Music, Orchestra, Post-Episode: s10e02 Kuipeia E Ka Makani Apaa (Knocked Flat By The Wind; Sudden Disaster), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve pulls the stops for owing that favor to Quinn, What happens when she sees all the hard work that she puts into it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!**Author’s Notes: This is part of my series!!!!*





	This Is The Best Way To Be Owed:

*Summary: Steve pulls the stops for owing that favor to Quinn, What happens when she sees all the hard work that she puts into it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!*

*Author’s Notes: This is part of my series!!!!*

"Wow, You don't joke around when you said, "I owe you one"," Sgt. Quinn Liu said, as she took in the wonderful setting along the outside of the cove, where they are having their dinner date, She was very impressed that her lover, & boss, Commander Steve McGarrett, took the time out, & be romantic in their new relationship, & she knew that it was hard for the Five-O Commander to be, when it's needed, cause he was burned in the past.

"Well, I thought of how I treated you, I was such an ass to you, So this is my way of apologizing too, Cause you are a hell of a investigator, & a cop, So, I figured that I better kiss your feet, & treat you like a queen, otherwise, I would regret it", The Dark-Haired Brunette told his woman, as they were relaxing, & enjoying the atmosphere around them. The Army Sgt smiled, & said, "Well, Mission succeeded, Considered me owed, & I love how you went all out for this", she indicated to the setting around them.

After a wonderful sushi course, They danced to the orchestra that Steve had arranged for to play for them, It was just like in the novels, & neither believed that they would get another chance in love, But, When they saw each other, It was like a magnetic force, or kismet, or fate. They had been close together ever since their first meeting. "This is the best way to be owed", The Hunky Man agreed, as he brought his closer to him, & the couple snuggled closer to each other, as they kissed, & danced.

Soon, It was time to leave the venue, They didn’t want the evening to end, So, as they got to Quinn’s place. “Stay with me tonight ?”, The Fierce Beauty asked hopefully. The Former Seal smiled, as they were gonna have their first time, & she pulled him behind her right into her apartment, where the promise of sex is waiting.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
